


The Ancient Rage of Furious Fire

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [6]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: Iona enters into hell itself—and faces a terrible foe.
Series: Iona's Resolve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506116
Kudos: 3





	The Ancient Rage of Furious Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon The Epic Rage of Furious Thunder from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife.

Angus! mighty warrior born of Pittenweem bay,  
Your noble sacrifice (_your sacrifice!_) will always be remembered from that day!  
But now (_but now!_) the time has come to reclaim your fall'n soul;  
We march to hell (_we march to hell!_) with an army to wrest you from thy hole!  
_Oh Angus!_

Swiftly 'cross the blackened sky  
McDougall flies far.  
Schiehallion is her ultimate goal,  
Hear the battle cry!  
All 'round the monks of Seil  
Escort the princess for her cause.  
The Twin Hammers of Astral Glory,  
Is their rallying guide!

The ultimate battle has begun!  
For freedom and for Fife!

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

Swiftly they fly toward fell mountain.  
The wicked dragon replies,  
Fire and brimstone soars—a cosmic evil force.  
The monks reply with laser blast;  
Thus o'erwhelmed the dragon die.  
They make their way;  
The fiery mountain roars;  
Into hell they go to find their belov'd hero!

Many demons guard the way,  
The portal has great might!

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

The portal is great and pow'rful,  
We cannot force it open.  
To find a way  
We must make our own!  
Through tortured spacetime, the warrior monks make flight  
Into a pocket un'verse the secret to penetrate.  
Led by a myst'rious and armored king  
The way to hell was open'd for them.

Mighty unicorn that flies in the sky;  
Grant unto me the will, and means, to succeed!

Thus appeared the army of McDougall  
An epic battle is fight;  
Many demons did die  
For her power is great might!  
The fortress of hell looms before them;  
Crying aloud a song of pow'r  
Iona sends forth the Astral Hammers  
And smash'd through the demonic gates.

The fell castle thus did fall  
and blew up with epic cloud!

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

In the Ancient Rage of Furious Fire,  
The legend creates her tale.  
When the dragon falls and the daylight calls  
Iona will prevail.

Iona will prevail!  
Iona will prevail!

[_narration_]

And it came to pass that the fortress of hell was overthrown and the demonic horde retreated from the light blazing forth from Iona's necklace, upon which hung the mystical Amulet of Justice. Channeling forth its mysterious energies Iona cast about for the lost soul of Angus McFife, the warrior she had come to save. But her efforts were in vain; the hero could not be found. Her quest at an end, Iona McDougall turned away in sorrow.

[_key change from epic to ominous_]

And lo! the monks of Seil prepare to depart the accursed realm, led by the heroic enchantress whose quest had ended. But in the depths of a deeper hell a far more sinister force was arising.

In the chaotic deeps of twisted time and sacrilegious space, ancient runes of power began to glow, tearing a mystical portal in the sky. As Iona and her faithful companions turned in alarm, a vast demonic army spills forth onto the plains before them—dark robotic astral zombies, undead fecal monsters, the souls of the Deathknights of Crail assemble before them.

The most terrible foe of all strode before them. His armor black with soot, great wings stretching outward like a fell banner, a evil Hammer of Death by his side, stood the legend'y Angus McFife XIII! He spoke with a deep voice: "Mighty Iona, you have proven yourself to be mighty indeed! But now the countdown to your annihilation has begun!"


End file.
